Heard Every Word
by KimonoKisses
Summary: To her mortification, he heard everything. Namiku. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Goong/Princess Hours. Please don't get me!

**Heard Every Word**

"What's bothering you now, Riku?" I asked as he entered my room, a scowl on his face.

Most times, he'd enter like this: angry and silent. And during all those times, he'd take out his walkman, put on his headphones, and stare out my window. When I'd talk, he'd never listen. When I'd do something, he'd never notice.

It didn't bother me, really. I am a little shy, but this way, I could talk to him more freely. This way, I could be relaxed. This way, I could express feelings and ideas I wouldn't usually say out loud. During those times, I figured, it was okay to say things like that because I knew he wasn't listening---although it made me kind of sad when I said that out loud.

Riku grunted in reply, and, as usual, pulled out his headphones. He sat across the table from me, and I stared as he closed his eyes and listened to the music. Just recently, I found myself constantly wondering what music Riku listened to. What kind of song would make him totally disconnect himself from the entire world?

"You know, Riku, I've been wondering what kind of music you listen to." I stated while coloring in a few details in my sketchpad. He didn't even shift his position.

"It's just I don't know how you're mind works, is all." I continued. Just to be safe, I glanced up at him, wondering if he could hear me. I doubted it, so I felt safe revealing these kinds of things to him. I smiled contently.

"And I want to know how you're mind works, Riku. I really, really want to know.

"Do you want to know why I want to know? Well, so I can figure out what makes you feel good and happy and flustered. That'd be nice, don't you think? Especially if I'm the cause of those feelings." I paused and giggled. It was fun knowing he couldn't hear me at all through the music. I added a little red on the piece I was doing.

"Speaking of feelings, why do you always come in my room when you're angry? Though I do have to admit that you're cute when you're angry," I giggled again---I couldn't believe I was saying these things, "Despite that, I don't like it when you're angry because it makes me angry---or, well, I _think_ I'm angry. And I don't like that feeling.

"And you don't have to come to my room when you're angry all the time. You can come in when you're sad or thoughtful or happy. Because I like having you in my room. I mean, even though you come in here all seething, it's nice. Just remember to come in here when you want to have fun, too." I said, speaking to him as if we were having a normal conversation.

"I like being with you, Riku." I concluded with a blush. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I couldn't help it. Did I just confess to him? Does my last statement count as a confession?

Suddenly, Riku stirred; I let out a loud gasp and almost screamed---which isn't like me at all. He opened his eyes groggily, sat up, took off his headphones, and looked at me. I panicked. He heard! He heard me say everything! He heard my confession!

I gaped at him.

"I'm going to go get a drink of water." He announced. I smiled with relief.

"Mhmm." I told him. And at that, he sauntered out of the room.

My smile couldn't have gotten any bigger. He didn't hear me. I was safe.

Walking over to where he sat, I looked at his walkman and examined it with my hands. Curiosity soon got the best of me.

"So, Riku, what do you listen to that keeps you separated from the world?" I asked to no one in particular, opening the walkman.

But I found nothing inside. It was empty. My eyebrows knitted together.

"Huh? Wait." I told myself as I turned the contraption around in my hands, looking for another place to put in the CD---it didn't have one. It didn't have a built-in radio either.

Then it hit me. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped---an expression I hardly made.

"No! So does that mean that…he…he always heard every…everything…?" I asked myself in distress, gasping.

"Hey, Namine, I got you a drink, too." Riku spoke from behind me, re-entering my room and surprising me.

I jumped and let out a small, almost inaudible squeal. My mind was racing. What does a girl do in these kinds of situations? Does she pretend she didn't say anything? Does she confirm that all she said is true? Or does she lunge at the boy and kiss him forever? Oooh, that last one sounded nice.

I shook my head foolishly, turning red. Not the time to think about that, Namine. How can you even think about that?! I'm ashamed of myself.

"Uhm, I think I have…have stuff to do…uhm…somewhere." I stuttered, settling on the choice of "pretending nothing happened"; I finally faced him and headed for the door, my head bowed.

"Aw, Namine. Do you really have to leave?" Riku whined. I looked up at him and saw that he had a suspicious, playful smile on his lips. I nodded slowly and apprehensively.

"Okay, fine." He sighed, letting me go, but there was still a glint of mischief in his eyes. I tried to skirt past him, but he caught my elbow just as I was about to leave the room.

"Come back soon, though, because I like being with you, Namine. I really, really do." Riku whispered in my ear. My ears blushed---can ears _do_ that? And I felt myself turn redder---if that was even possible.

"Oh, well, uhm." I replied incoherently. With one more smile, Riku let go of my elbow and set me free.

At that, I fled out of the room as fast as I could. He was never, ever going to let me live this down, I realized. He's probably going to bother me about it every chance he gets. When he's bored---or even when he's not, he's going to burst into my room and bother and annoy me about it, reminiscing with flirtatious smiles. He's probably going to tease me about it a lot, and we both knew that he always hits home when it comes to teasing me---like quoting me earlier. Or smiling at me much more. Or make kissy faces at me much more. Or hug me. Or kiss me. All that just to bother me.

Huh. Smiles. Hugs. Kisses. All from Riku. Smiles, hugs, and kisses from Riku. I smiled.

"Hmm, actually, I think some good came out of this whole debacle after all." I thought to myself.

**A/N:** Okay, I know I just finished "A First" but I couldn't help it! I was struck with the idea while watching a Kdrama. (It's called Goong---the English title is Princess Hours; you should totally watch it. It's the cutest!) I tried to write it for Princess Tutu, but I couldn't make it fit. I hope this one is okay. I also just realized that I portray Riku as a playful flirt with Namine (: Does that really fit him? Let me know. Oh and please tell me if I portray Namine weird. It's just that I see her as the kind of girl who has opinions and witty things to say, but she's just shy and keeps them all inside. Oh, I don't know. Please Read&Review! Thanks (:


End file.
